<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re going to be Gods, Alex. Believe it. by squishlink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037478">We’re going to be Gods, Alex. Believe it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishlink/pseuds/squishlink'>squishlink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Anal, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Foreshadowing of future abuse, God I really just love these two, Hair-pulling, Jschlatt - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quackity's a little freak, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishlink/pseuds/squishlink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding off their newfound high of their victory, Quackity and Schlatt find themselves bantering over a few glasses of whiskey and some faint music.<br/>It escalated pretty quickly.<br/>;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’re going to be Gods, Alex. Believe it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t reread most of this, so sorry for any spelling mistakes that may be in there! Will check through when I wake up :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rich oaky smell of the fire permeated the room, wisps of silver grey smoke curled and danced their way through the thick, hazy air as if excited to escape the gentle pull of the chimney. The smoky scent would linger on the fabric of the chairs, on the curtains, and on the carpets; it hung on the air ready to greet whomever opened the front door seeking to escape the bitter gusts of winter wind that howled around the White House at this time of year. </p><p>Laughter overpowers the jukebox. The two still riding on the fresh high of victory.</p><p>
  <em>They’d done it. </em>
</p><p>They won the election and took their rightful place as rulers over the people of Manburg. Triumph pulsed through their bones, keeping their moods in the sky and simply bathing in the beautiful feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity was slouched back against the corner of the velvet sofa, head lulled to the side as he laughed at some unfiltered comment Schlatt had made about their predecessors. </p><p>There was a part of Alex that felt a little guilty, a small part of the wall of confidence he had in his partner crumbling upon seeing the arrow wedge itself deep in Wilbur’s chest. The way his eyes widened and his hands desperately grabbed at the weapon lodged in him, only to prove useless. How he doubled over in pain at to Tommy’s side, ordering him on as he come to an unpleasant end on a dirt path beneath his feet.</p><p>Luckily, it wasn’t his last life, and the two outcasts hadn’t made a reappearance since election day. Leaving the unlikely pair to indulge in their shocking success.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever culpability he carried has been efficiently drowned out by a freshly cracked open bottle of wine. Other various empty bottles of liqueurs scattered the floor, carelessly tossed aside once the two had gotten their worth out of them.</p><p> </p><p>The main hallway that branched off into several rooms; their open archways draped with sheer, silk scarfs, embroidered with rich colors of royalty. Sweet smoke curled through the thin fabric and billowed in dense clouds of sickly scents into the hall. Tendrils of it swirled up into their lungs as they breathed in deeply and burned invisible holes of foreshadowed diseases.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt sat up straight, gently rocking his wrist to twirl the red wine around. A small smile pulled at his lips as he watched he other enjoy himself at some half-assed joke he’d made.</p><p>He was always laughing when he was around him, but it got particularly more often when he got some alcohol into his system.</p><p>He was a definite lightweight, so the majority of the emptied bottle were finished off by Schlatt, who’d only now just gotten tipsy from it.</p><p> </p><p>He tapped the end of his cigar off into a small dish at his side, eyes dragging down the others body as he brought it back to his lips and inhaled slowly.</p><p>His white button down was undone at the top, shoes discarded off by the doorway and pants slipping down ever so slightly from the constant readjusting he did of his position. His tie hung loosely from his neck—Alex had never been fond of wearing them, they were suffocating, always too tight.</p><p>As he fully took his form in, he blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth with a small grin. </p><p>He’d always looked at him for a little too long.</p><p>You didn’t have to be particularly observant to notice it either, his crimson eyes would always drift back to him when needing something to focus on.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Alex breathed out a final small chuckle, pulling his sleeves over his palm to wipe away the small tears thats formed in the corners of his eyes upon calming down slightly.</p><p>“You can’t say that, they weren’t <em>that</em> bad.” He smiled into the rim of his glass as he took a small sip.</p><p><br/>
“Ah, <em>my dear Q</em>, but I can.” There it was, the flattery. His natural, seamless charm that he’d always showed him. The nicknames and praise successfully buttered him up, the unprompted words of admiration so effortlessly slipped into casual conversation always managed to made his face burn up.</p><p>“In comparison to the glory we’re gonna bring to this tarnished nation, they’re filth.”</p><p>Schlatt spoke with such prestige, he always held himself to such a high standard no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>The reason being he’d fought tooth and nail to get where he was today. Despite how much he flexed his wealth and influence constantly, things hadnt always been so cushy for good ol’ Schlatt.</p><p>He’d fought tooth and nail to get where he is today, and he’d gladly do it all again.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think we’re gonna be that good?” Quackity’s voice broke his train of thought, the blood that stained his face was but an inkling of the past, he reminded himself.<br/>
<br/>
 “I think we’re going to be the best things that’ll ever happen to this place, honestly.” Schlatt’s eyes pulled over to the window, gaze soft as he traced over the outlines of the buildings. The place was empty at this time of night, the shadow of the night being a gentle reminder for the people to rest up for what’d surely be a very different day with their new president.</p><p>“Tommy and Wil were good people, you know.” Quackity watched as Schlatt’s wooly ears twitched in interest at what he said. Though his head did not turn, remaining out the window, the music seemed to fade slightly as it went quiet.</p><p>“Was exiling them really the right choice?” His speech mimicked what he described, tone being one of slight anxiousness and worry. The pressure to impress him was the one that weighed on Alex the most.<br/>
He felt a little out of place stood next to the ram, in all honesty. </p><p> </p><p>Jay Schlatt was a man who held himself higher than others, some may see it as arrogant but there was nothing he admired more. The man practically radiated power and authority, anything he said was fact in his books. He got everything we wanted as a company, everything tht they’d needed. He got the sweetest deals, taking over their competitors for a song while they grinned and hung on his words. Once the ink was dry and he’d robbed them of their assets, all the promises he made died on the wind. An honest man would feel bad, they'd be terrible at his job, but he loved it. It was a thrill for him to turn them over while they gushed about what a great guy he was. It was brilliant to see.<br/>
<br/>
They made a good team.<br/>
Schlatt had the power and he had the charisma, his somewhat unimpeachable appearance often leaving him under the radar for most things. Must’ve been why his friends — ex-friends — had looked so astonished to see him running against them in the election. Hopefully he could keep it up.</p><p><br/>
Lost in his little drunken pity party, he hadn’t noticed Schlatt placing his drink down onto the oak table, smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he shifted closer. He snapped back into reality at the firm grip of a hand on his knee, eyes trailing up from the sizeable hand up to the sharp facial features of his boss staring at him intently. </p><p> </p><p>There was a certain haze to his look that Quackity couldn’t quite place.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re not doubting me, are you, Quackity</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt’s tone was hard to place. His expression was one of light-hearted inquisition, though his words held a certain bitterness that contracticted it entirely. It was as if he was wearing some sort of mask.</p><p>It sent a shiver up his spine, the two not breaking eye contact. The light mood had escated so suddenly, it practically knocked the wind out of his lungs.<br/>
The Hispanic leaned back slightly, arms raising as he offered a half-smile. The shudder sliding its way down through the rest of his body, still making an attempt to put a bit more distance bewteen them.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, — that’s not what I mean. I would never.”</p><p><br/>
Quackity watched as the expression on Schlatt’s face melted into one of tenderness.</p><p> </p><p>His large hand slid a little further up his leg, motions still firm, but holding a new level of gentleness that was hard to ignore.<br/>
<br/>
“I-I trust your judgement. I’m sorry.”</p><p><br/>
He followed up, eyes darting back and forth between the adventurous hand on his thigh and Schlatt’s growing closeness<br/>
A satisfaction flashed across his face, as if having completed a deeply, personally needed action; expressed by the slightest curve at the mouth's corner and a youthful confidence worn in a light raise of the eyebrow above a quizzical, joyful eye.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so glad you’re my vice, Q, couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather have by my side.”</p><p><br/>
He practically purred his words, head tilted just slightly. </p><p>That had definitely caught Quackity off-guard, stopping his slight retreat to listen in further at what Schlatt had to say. In return it only allowed the ram-hybrid to get closer, but if he continued on with his such sweet words, Alex couldn’t see himself caring too much.<br/>
<br/>
It’s as if Schlatt had him on strings, pulling him back and forth between fear and promised pleasure as if it was some sort of game. It’s as if he got something out of it, watching him give himself up so quickly to whatever he asked of him.<br/>
It was a loyalty he appreciated more than anything. </p><p>Schlatt’s free hand reached up to grasp at his tie, tugging him closer so he could press his mouth up against his ear. The Hispanic yelped quietly, though he was quickly silenced by the other’s whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and you against the world, okay?”</p><p><br/>
Quackity’s heart soared. He felt his face heat up slightly at just the thought of Schlatt considering him as someone close, yet alone his partner in all of this. He doesn’t know what to say. He knows what he should say, what’s expected of him to say, but he’s horrified and terrified and there’s a weak-kneed shaking that confuses him just a little.</p><p>Him and Schlatt had always been close. But never had he been this intimate with him.<br/>
The way his fingertips pressed cricles into his thigh, the way their chests pressed so lightly against eachother, the way his teeth so delicately grazed against his earlobe and breath was hot against his skin.<br/>
Possibly the strangest thing about it was now he found himself wanting — no, craving more of his touch.<br/>
Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something deeper, it was something Quackity found himself not wishing to dwell on much longer.</p><p> </p><p>The ram flattened his hand over his chest, losing grip of his tie.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We’re going to be Gods, Alex. Believe it.</em>”</p><p>His murmer held such promise and truthfulness that was hard to ignore.<br/>
That was Quackity’s breaking point of sorts. The usage of his real name, their closeness, his drunken and hazy gaze.</p><p>It was all so utterly overwhelming. </p><p>His head turned to meet him,  tilting his head up ever-so-slightly to meet Schlatt’s lips. His mouth is warm against his own and his once so daring hand froze in its place. </p><p>To put it simply, Schlatt wasn’t ready, when Quackity presses their mouths together. For a stomach-dropping, world-tipping moment, it’s just him, with his chapped lips pressed softly, chastely, against the ram-hybrids numb mouth. And here’s where he should lose his courage; where he should stumble back, and wipe his mouth off, and apologize, horrified, and offer to leave right away; to faint dead from the humiliation right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>But Alex doesn’t do any of that. Instead, he makes a noise in his throat, deep and frustrated, and kisses him even more insistently.</p><p>Because while he might be slow on the uptake, but he’s not stupid. And because he knows Schlatt, but he knows himself far better, and he knows that if he doesn’t take this chance, he will explode. Like a Roman candle, fizzing out across water.</p><p>He tilts his head. He presses his mouth to the corner of Schlatt’s lips, and lets his hands tug harder on his collar. And finally, with a breath, Schlatt comes alive again.</p><p>His hands bury themselves in Alex’s hair, fingers warm and solid. He holds his head there while he kisses him back, sweet and hungry, mouth following Quackity’s lead like he’s the one who’s unsure, still, that this is happening. It sends a bolt of courage to Alex’s heart, and his arms snake up to wrap around the presidents neck. He opens his mouth, and lets the kiss fall deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt opens his mouth and traces the bow of Quackity’s lips with his tongue, soft motions making Alex’s cheeks burn. No one has treated him like this; never has someone treated him with reverence, like he was something fragile. And he really isn't fragile or dainty, but it's nice to be treated that way sometimes - to be treated delicately.</p><p><br/>
Quackity tilts his head so that he can really kiss him - a little wetter, a bit hotter. </p><p>It continues on for a few moments before the two pull away to breathe. Desperately, Quackity’s eyes tried to place his expression, to gauge if he’d done the right thing.</p><p>He was quickly eased by the grin on the others face, Something wild passes over Schlatt’s eyes, here and gone like a shadowed flash. He’s feral, uncontrollable, just as terrifying and exotic as Alex always yearned for.</p><p>Though it made his stomach drop slightly, Schlatt’s grip in his hair tightened. The gentleness vanished so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He yanked him back into another kiss, this time far more forceful and lust-filled. Schlatt was harsh, hands tugging at his clothes in order to press his rough palms against the smooth, tanned skin of his sides.</p><p>He was on top of this point, slotting himself between his shaky legs and pinning him down by his hips.</p><p><br/>
It’s as if Schlatt knew once he took control his resistance will crumble entirely. After just a few touches of his warm lips against his jaw and neck and he was utterly defencless. His hands griped at his shoulders as his neck was bitten at and licked, head lulling to the side as his head swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. He let out small gasps and murmurs of pleasure at his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both knew it's just a matter of time before it happened.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt took to undoing his oh-so retricting belt, feeling Quackity’s desperate gaze as he took his sweet time doing so. Admittedly, he was hard already. </p><p>Just the thought of what he could do to this man, how easily eh could watch him break before his eyes turned him on more than he’d care to say.<br/>
<br/>
The ram slid a hand down Quackity’s now exposed thigh, the skin soft underneath his fingertips.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Such a pretty little pet, aren’t you?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
He coed as his hand slid to the waistband of the others navy boxers, slipping them down past his knees. He really couldn’t help it, letting his words of praise into the open without much resistance. They held a lot more weight now though, his typical off-the-cuff nicknames holding a new meaning entirely.<br/>
Alex was completely lost, his mind filled with a fog that only allowed vision to one thing and one thing only.<br/>
Schlatt.<br/>
<br/>
Everything about him was so beatifully intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p>The small coo only caused him to spread his legs further, wrapping them up around his boss’ waist in an attempt to pull his now unbuckled crotch closer to his own.</p><p> </p><p>Though as cute as it was, Schlatt wasn’t fond of his neediness. </p><p> </p><p>The hand that had just moments ago gently caressed its way down his thigh raised up as he struck him across the cheek.<br/>
It was hard enough for his already flushed cheek to glow brighter, the indents of his rings visible in his skin.<br/>
<br/>
It was a very harsh reaction to something so minor.</p><p>Though the most shocking thing about it was Alex’s reaction— tears pooled up in his eyes as he let out a breathy and pained moan at the punishment.<br/>
A cool hand pressed against the mark on him, as if trying to soothe it while simultaneously looking so pleased with what’d been done to him.</p><p>He uttered small nothings of an apology, not even trying to hide the way his cock jerked at the actions inflicted on him.</p><p>The look of bewilderment on Schlatt’s face was priceless, looking down at him wit slight caution.<br/>
His intention was for him to be hurt by it, not to enjoy the affliction.</p><p>He was slow to snigger, eyebrows furrowing down as he watched him so inquisitively.</p><p><br/>
“Oh <em>you little whore</em>, you liked that.”</p><p> </p><p>He pointed out, Schlatt’s hand moved to grasp at his neck, not feeling the need to show him any kindness at this point. The way Alex clawed at his hand yet looked at him with such lust proved his point so perfectly.</p><p>His hand reamined in place as he finally pulled his cock out of his boxers, its remarkale size only further adding to the spark of excitment blazing in the Hispanics veins.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let’s see how long you can hold your breath for, be a good boy and be quiet</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Schlatt absolutely adored him, the way he eagerly nodded and tilted his head to try and get mre contact from the rough hand on his throat. </p><p>It only hurried his positioning against Alex’s hole. </p><p> </p><p>Alex’s body was tense, the man for once holding still as the broad head of a cock pushed past his entrance. He stifled a moan, eyes involuntarily closing. If he hadn’t been already, he was definitely drooling onto the soft cushioning below him as Schlatt pushed further in. He almost thought he would never bottom out as he became unnecessarily full. He was letting out a plethora of choked pants and moans by the time their hips finally met.</p><p>The ram-hybrid groaned under his breath, allowing himself to stay in place for a moment and bathe in the tightness and heat of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, his hips pulled back from the warmth; and while it was an immense fullness, once it was gone he found himself whimpering slightly.</p><p>Schlatt was quick to fic the issue, snapping his pelvis forward an slamming right into him once again.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever noises Alex could’ve let out were muffled by a strict grip on his neck. It stopped the much needed air from soothing his brain, it only made things more muddled. Pleasure and pain mixed so wonderfuy in his system, body jerking unnaturally at the now unforgivng pace his boss had picked up inside him.</p><p>Schlatt groans in appreciation and tightens the grasp on his neck, begins to thrust against him with greater ferocity. Luckily, his tip hit directly onto his prostate. The sensitive bundle of nerves responding powerfully to the contact.</p><p>Quackity matches his lover's movements with his own body and lets the familiar rising, fizzy sensation spread from down between his legs, up through his stomach and chest and out through his arms and legs until it bursts like fireworks in his head and his eyes began rolliing back into his skull. All that could be heard throughout the empty building was the quick slapping sounds of flesh on flesh and the rams deep, melodic laughter.<br/>
<br/>
Quackity felt something on his shoulder, tear-clouded eyes managing to get a small glance. Schlatt had his teeth buried into the sensitive skin of the connecting flesh between his neck and collarbone, blood seeped from the new wound and the pain was positively exhilarating, coursing thorugh him so violently up until the point he was shaking like a leaf.<br/>
<br/>
Colours fashed before his tightly squeezed-shut eyes, prostate being meticulously targetted by Schlatt’s cock.<br/>
It was just enough to successfully drive him up the wall, if anything he was on the metiphorical ceiling at this point. it was obvious he was close, choked noises of enjoyment rung out.</p><p>Alex was losing consiousness, and fast.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, <em>cum for me</em>, pet.”</p><p>That's all it takes. He’d been teetering on the brink, and all he needed is that one little thing, and he’s completely lost. With one final slam into the mans prostate, Quackity cums, sobbing, whimpering and shuddering, shaking against Schlatt’s muscular chest.</p><p>His vision flashed a vibrant white before he lost all grasp of reality alltogether. He was out cold.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t even close to stopping Schlatt’s satisfaction aswell. He continued fucking into the now limp body of the Hispanic. He finally let go of his neck, a beautiful ghost of his hand still imprinted onto his skin, his hand no holding onto his bleeding shoulder.<br/>
His hole was used and loose now, the natural relaxion of his unconsious body being such a pleasant change from the tightness his heat had previously.</p><p>Schlatt huffs air, spiteful, angry, bracing. “<em>I fucking love you</em>. You stupid little whore, you drive me so crazy, it’s got to be love.”</p><p><br/>
The growing pressure in his abdomen finally was released in a body-racking orgasm deep inside his lovers body. His head fell back, eyes shut tightly as he moaned out Quackity’s his name - his real name in a moment of pure bliss. He painted his walls white with cum, breathing through gritted teeth.</p><p>His hips offered a few more shallow thrusts as he rode out his high, sweat dripping from the two, the remaining clothes they had on clinging to their skin.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he too allowed exhaustion to overtake his mind, collapsing on top of Alex with a small sigh.</p><p>Well, this'll be an interesting conversation in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Hope you enjoyed the read!<br/>I'm taking requests for QuackiSchlatt ( Schlackity? Quatt?? Who knows lol ), just leave a comment and if I enjoy it you might be seeing something from me related to it in the future!<br/>Have a great day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>